The Life of Max
by xXSirSQUIRTLEXx
Summary: Maximum Ride (as you all know) is starting High school! She meets friends and the Flock. (In the beginning she doesn't know the Flock yet, but their characters are there.) Her life is just a normal High school life full of ups and downs, and a romance triangle.


**A/N: My first story on ! Let's get this show on the road!**

****************Line Break Named Pablo, SAY HI!****************************************

** Max's POV**

My palms were sweaty as I walk through the front door of my new school. A counselor welcomes me warmly, "Welcome to Folsom High school! Are you a newcomer?"

_Sadly, I am... _I think bitterly. "Uh… yeah, Freshmen." I reply.

"Okie dokie! Your name, please?" She was smiling ear to ear. Creepy much?

"Maximum Ride, I'm gonna be late so can you hurry up?" She blinks, obviously taken aback. She scribbles something on her clipboard, and steps aside.

"Thanks, whatever your name is." I side step and began to walk to English. _This is going to be a long year._

As I walk into my classroom, many people eye me like prey. I walk to an empty seat near the back. I sit down and put my earphones in, putting the music on full blast. _Why am I even here? What purpose is this doing? Nothing, and yet I sit here like a fool. This sucks, I just want the bell to ring already! _

After a few minutes of listening to _Avenged Sevenfold_, the teacher walks in and the classroom grew silent. I rest my chin on my hand and elbow, while he lectures us about the new year and his expectations. I notice two girls eyeing me from a corner in the room. _What do they want?_ They both wore matching Minecraft shirts, white shorts, and red converse.

I hear them laughing, and look up. One of the girls walk over and smiles.

"The names Nat!" she sticks her hand out for a shake. I awkwardly shake her hand and grin slightly. The other girl slowly approaches my desk.

"I'm Shelby, and you are?" Both the girls were smiling genuinely.  
"Maximum, but you can call me Max. I'm guessing ya'll are Freshmen?"

"Bingo! What's your next period?" Nat asks, making a goofy face.

"History, with Mr. Stimmel."

"No way! Were in his class too! Give me your schedule." Shelby was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. I quickly open my binder and take out my schedule. Shelby and Nat take the schedule and start grinning like dorks._ They're nice, and funny. Good day so far._

"Oh my glob! We have four classes together! Awesomesauce!" Nat squeals with delight. Her eyes are mixed with just about every color. Greens, blues, browns, even grey! She is short for her age, about 5'3 with dirty blonde hair up in a high ponytail. Nat has a personality of a geek yet sweet and just plain loveable! She has a sort of spunk in her.

Shelby is 5'8, around my height. Her eyes are a light green with specks of grey. Her hair is light brown with natural blonde streaks. Her hair basically has a mind of its own, and freely hangs down her shoulders. Shelby is a geek, like Nat. She seems stubborn and tough, but is sweet at the same time.

"That's pretty cool. It's awesome to meet some nice people." I smile and start to gather my books. Shelby and Nat go back to their desks and grab their binders. They walk up to the door, and I join them. We part ways so we could head to our lockers. As I walk, I look at the floor trying not to make eye contact with anyone. I wasn't really paying attention, and practically faceplant into some guy. We both fall down, grunting.

"Seriously, watch where you're going idiot!" I exclaim.

"I always knew you wanted me!" He wiggles his eyebrows, and grins.

"In your dreams!" I roll my eyes.

"Peace! Gotta go blow up the principal's office! I'll catch you later baby! Iggy,out!" He winks and runs off. I continue to walk to my locker, going over what just happened. I get my things from my locker, and slowly make my way to my 2nd period. I open the door to Mr. Stimmel's class and quickly find a seat beside Nat and Shelby. As I sit down, Shelby and Nat begin to chat about video games and books.

I take a look around the room, examining my classmates that I'm going to have for a year in this class. Everyone was chatting about how their first day was going, and how their summer went. _My summer was full of laziness and snacks._ High school seems like it's going to be fun, and interesting. Like a rollercoaster, full of ups and downs. You never really know what's around the corner.

And then I saw him. He has jet-black hair, a grey hoodie, and dark eyes that left you wondering if you were a threat. Slowly he turns around, making eye contact. Everything seemed to freeze in place. Thoughts were fuzzy, and my tongue was dry. His eyes seem to tear me down.

_And then everything clicks into place._

****************************Pablo!****************** ************************************************** ********

**A/N: Don't worry, I will introduce the other characters later! Nat and Shelby are based off of actual people. Nat is well, Me. Shelby is my Best friend. Like it? Hate it? Send me reviews! :D **

_**Fly on ~ Nat **_


End file.
